Lithography involves forming a pattern on an object. Uses of lithography include manufacturing of semiconductor wafers, high density printed circuit boards, high definition liquid crystal displays (LCDs), microelectromechanical systems (MEMS), among other things. For example, in semiconductor wafer manufacturing, photolithography (“optical lithography”) can be performed using a mask to selectively expose a pattern on photoresist (PR) on a target semiconductor substrate. The optical exposure can change a physical property of the PR in the patterned region. After modifying the PR in the patterned region, an appropriate chemical can be used to selectively remove (“develop”) the PR (e.g., the patterned region of PR, or the inverse of the patterned region of PR). In certain examples, an etchant can then be used to selectively remove exposed material.